Izzy Snape Take Out
by lil mama123
Summary: This is a story to one of my stories Izzy Snape. So, Ginny goes crazy and starts stalking Harry after the couple is married. She will do anything she can to have him. Izzy won't like that one bit. Plus you never touch a mothers child if she dont like you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a collaboration to my other story Izzy Snape. So at the end of the story I said that Ginny was now in a mental institute and never told you guys how. Well this story right here is it. Hope you guys like it. Its not a one-shot. So please enjoy. Give me ideas I'm up for them and tell me what you think. ENJOY ****J**

IPOV

Harry and I have been married for two years now, I would lie to you and say everything was peaceful but no it wasn't. Jessica and Jalen are now three years old. Harry and I don't know if we should tell them about Ginny. What she did with them to get to Harry. She will never touch my children again. I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about, well I'm about to tell you how she is now in a mental institute.

_FLASHBACK _

_I was changing Jalen's diaper when Jessica started crying. "Harry can you get her please?" I asked him. _

"_I'm already on it." he said tiredly. We are both so tired, these kids have barley letting us get any sleep, especially Jessica. Jalen just liked to take craps in his diaper. I looked at the clock it was lunch time for them. _

"_Help me make lunch please?" I asked Harry after picking up Jalen and holding him, he just got Jess to stop crying. "Yeah I figured why she was crying, missy here is hungry." he said tickling her stomach making her do that cute baby giggle and clap her hands. I heard a slight snore. _

"_Well it looks like someone got tired of waiting." Harry said kissing my cheek. "You can say that again, were all tired." I said nodding my head. _

"_Make lunch then put her to sleep and then we got to sleep?" he suggested. _

"_That sounds so good right now." I said taking out food for us and the kids. I gave Harry Jalen to wake him up. I was making sandwiches for us I was to tired to actually cook something. Harry started feeding his little girl. _

"_Come on Jalen let's eat some food." I said cooing to him to eat. Ha! Harry gets to feed the harder one. Jess is such a hard girl to feed. Unlike Jalen would wake up at the smell of food. Sometimes I wonder if he's my child, he eats just as much as Ron. _

"_Come on baby girl can you eat for daddy please." Harry said to trying to get her to eat. She is so stubborn, I wonder where she got that from. _

"_Not from me." Harry said. _

"_Huh?" I asked snapping out of it. He just pointed to his head. Oh. _

"_Duh sometimes I swear I'm better at magic than you. You are so forgetful sometimes." he said smiling at me. I did the most mature thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him. Hey I may be twenty but I'm still a kid. You got to remember I gave birth to the twins a couple of months after the wedding, so they are three years old and I think I'm pregnant again. I'm not eating as much and look at the food like I'm repulsed, that's how I started out when I was pregnant with them. _

_Harry looked at me. "Are you?" he asked _

"_Am I what?" I asked was he reading my mind again. He looked at me and sighed. "Are you pregnant?" he asked more clearly. By now we were burping the twins sitting on the couch. I was about to answer when Jalen and Jessica let out a loud burp. I just laughed, they are twins. "Come lets go put them to bed first." I said. Jalen was already half asleep, shoot Jess was asleep. "Come on baby boy I know your tired. Go to sleep." I said cooing to him. After awhile he feel asleep. I put him in his bed and kissed his forehead and Jess's. _

_I saw Harry standing at the door smiling softly. I cocked my head to the side like a little puppy. "You're a great mother you know that?" he said taking my hand and walking us to our bedroom. We feel on the bed with a sigh. Oh I missed laying on the bed and sleeping. _

"_I love you Iz." Harry said pulling me to him and putting his arm around my waist and kissing my head. _

"_I love you too Harry." I said back. I missed these days. I missed the days were I could sleep and just stay with Harry. _

"_Are you pregnant babe?" he asked. _

"_I don't know I think I am. Remember when I was pregnant with the twins I was repulsed by food at first and oh! god the mood swings and the cravings." I groaned. _

"_Oh god the cravings and the mood swings were the worst." he said groaning too. "Well some mood swings were awesome." Harry said trailing kisses down my neck. "Yeah but not all mood swings." I managed to get out, I turned around and kissed him. I love Harry. Just when things were getting good. We heard a loud bang. I sprang out the bed so fast and grabbed my wand when Harry was already running towards the kids. I came in the kids room and saw the place was a mess. Harry was standing over them protectively, with his wand pointed at the attacker. I looked over and saw Ginny Weasly. I have not seen her since my wedding. What is she doing here? I ran to Harry who was now trying to calm the twins who were now crying. _

_She was standing there with a smile on her face with this crazy look. Oh no she is finally going crazy and I thought she was my best friend. "What do you want Ginny?" I asked trying to stay calm, but no she came into my house destroyed the kids room and made them cry. _

"_Harry when are you done playing her? You promised to come back to me." she said with a small little ugly ass pout on her face. _

"_Ginny for the LAST fucking time! I DO NOT WANT YOU! I am happily married with the love of my life and my beautiful kids. I do not and I repeat do NOT want you at all, so do us all a favor and go away and leave us alone." Harry said trying but failing to be calm. He ain't the only one with a temper. When it comes to his family he don't play around, he has one temper, that rivals mine. "That's not true love, we both know that you want to leave that sorry excuse of a slut." she said smiling sweetly like she didn't insult me at all. She did not just call me a slut? I looked at Harry. I am going to kill her, I thought. Harry shook his head at me. Why not? "You can end up going to Azkaban, and I am not raising two kids on my own." he said not taking his eyes of Ginny. _

"_Now Ginny be a good little girl and go home and get the fuck away from me and my family." Harry said after awhile, after he got his temper in check. "Fine if your going to be like than I will leave." she said with a little huff and stomped her little ugly ass out of my house. _

"_I am going to kill her the next time I see her, I hope you know that. Nobody comes in and messes with my kids." I said glaring at nothing I was just glaring. _

"_Babe let's clean this up first, then will go over to the Weasly and tell them okay?" Harry said hugging me from behind, I had the kids in my arms. I just nodded my head and put the kids in one bed. "Now you two be good okay? Go back to sleep." I said trying to get them to understand even though they were almost one. I couldn't hold them right now, even though they needed to. _

_God! If I see her again, she is gonna wish she wasn't even born. This room took forever to put together too. "You know what Harry this room is almost done, why don't we just go over already, before I go to her house and hex her into oblivion." I suggested. _

"_Oh thank Merlin! I was wondering when you were going to say that." he said throwing his hands in the air. "You are such a child." I giggled. _

"_Not my fault you married a child, because if I remember you are one too." he said. _

"_Yes it's a wonder. Remind me why did I marry a child?" I said before I ran off so he wouldn't catch me. I ran to our room and locked the door. "Oh and you call me the child Isabella?" he said trying to open the door. I swear that boy is so stupid sometimes. He has a wand. He did not just call me Isabella? _

"_Ok Harry I'll open the door but you know you have a wand." I said. I opened the door quick and ran to the bed. Ha he will never expect this coming. _

"_Babe come here. I need you." I said seductively. He just looked at me and smirked like he got me. _

"_Oh no babe that's not gonna work on me this time." he said standing at the end of the bed. Damn it! _

"_Damn it! It usually works. I can't do nothing!" I said. _

"_No babe you can't, I know your little move now. Now come you have children to get ready." he said _

_End Flashback_

This happened two years ago. Then I didn't know that there would be more of Ginny in the future. I thought everything was all fine until one day I see her following us in Diagon Alley stalking Harry with her eyes.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Im am sorry for not updating. Again like on all my other stories I have been busy. But read and enjoy. REVIEW!

* * *

IPOV

Harry and I apparted to The Burrow with the twins.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Izzy Harry?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Yup it's us. How are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"We're doing good Harry thanks for asking. How are you and the twins doing?" she asked taking Jessica from him and cooing at her.

"Good the twins are actually being good today." I said joking.

"Are you and Jess being good today?" I asked Jalen tickling him. He smiled and laughed.

"So what brings you guys here today? Ron's not here, and neither is Hermione." Mr. Weasly asked.

"Well it's about Ginny." Harry said "It's not good."

They looked worried. They haven't heard from Ginny in a couple of months almost a year now.

"Did you hear from her? What happened? Harry tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasly demanded.

"Well she came over and it wasn't good. In the middle of the night she broke into the house, in the kids' room to be exact. She destroyed the room. She looked crazy. Her eyes were wide and had a crazed look to them. Her hair was everywhere. She looked completely unstable. She thought Harry was just playing me and asked when Harry was going to leave me. She really thinks Harry is made to be with her. She is obsessed with him. She also called me a slut. Ok I got pregnant at a young age, but no need to call me a slut." I told them.

They looked at me like it wasn't true.

"How can that be? Ginny wouldn't do that." Molly said she was shaking her head back and forth.

"She did and I wouldn't come to you if this was true. I don't lie about stuff like this and you know that." I said. "Look at my memories if you have too."

"Mrs. Weasly it's the truth. She was completely unstable. She just looked crazy." Harry said backing me up.

"Jessica! Put that down right now!" I told her. She shook her head no. "Jessica." I said in a warning voice. She still didn't put it down.

"Jessica Bellatrix Potter! Put that down right now!" I said in my don't test me voice.

"No." she said. God! Why is she so stubborn!

"Jessica do you want to be put into a time out?" I asked.

Her eyes started to water a bit.

"No." I wish she knew more words.

"Then put it down right now if you don't want to be put in time out." I said.

She finally put it down, she ran to Harry. Of course, I thought. Harry gave me the look that said to not worry about it. I walked to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Baby girl. Listen to me real quick ok?" she nodded her head, her curls bouncing everywhere.

"I told you put it down because you could get hurt with that. I didn't want Mommy's girl to get hurt. I would feel horrible if you got hurt. I love you though. But you gotta listen to me too. Ok?" I said softly to her.

"Ok mommy." She said nodding her head.

"Do I get a hug?" I asked.

She ran into my arms. "Everything ok now?" I said holding her to me. She nodded.

"Good. Now don't go and do anything bad." I said letting go over her.

"Ok mommy." And she ran off. I sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"You're so good with her and Jalen." Molly said. She looked so out if and so not Molly like.

"Molly I'm sorry that I had to tell you. But we have to go and get the twins room fixed." I said.

"Ok. Well if you see her again please tell her to come home." Molly begged. She was crying. Arthur went over and hugged her.

"Please just tell her to come home." He said

"JALEN JESSICA! Its time to go." Harry yelled.

"Daddy!" we heard then Harry was catching Jessica and not trying to drop her.

"Mommy!" and had Jalen running and hugging my legs.

"Hey baby come on its time to go. Hold on tight." I said picking him up.

"Bye Molly, bye Arthur."

HPOV

We aparated home. I did not come home to expect this. The house was a mess everything was everywhere. I looked at the fireplace the picture of me and Izzy on our wedding day was broken. The furniture was ripped. The kids' toys were everywhere. There was glass around everything. The mirrors in the bathroom were shattered. The kids' room was worse than before. I was really reluctant to go into our room.

I saw Izzy in the middle of the doorway. She looked like she was crying. I looked in and this room was the worst.

The bed was ripped in half. The lamps broken and on the floor. Pillow feathers everywhere. The pictures of Jalen and Jessica were smashed and the glass was around it. I looked in the closet and all of Izzy's clothes were ripped. Oh she is going to pissed off even more.

"That little bitch! I am going to kill her!" I heard from the bathroom.

"What is it babe?" I asked I was walking into the bathroom and I swear my jaw dropped. On the mirror was writing in lipstick.

You leave Harry alone bitch. He is mine. You are nothing but a whore. The kids aren't even his. Harry you belong to me. We are meant together. Just stop playing her already. Come back to me love. You know you want too.

"I am going to kill her. Mess with my kids then tell me to back off of MY husband. I don't think so." She yelled.

"Babe let's just get the Aurors here and get this settled ok? Then we have to fix everything and make sure the kids are alright." I said coming up and hugging her from behind to calm her a little bit. She nodded her head. It was quiet for a bit until.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" a high pitched voice yelled.

"Jessica." We said and ran out the room with our wands in our hands.

"Expecto Patrounom" I heard quietly. I looked behind and saw Izzy talking to it and then ran off.

I saw nothing when I walked into the living room. Then some person stepped out of the shadows with a struggling Jessica and Jalen. They had tears rolling down their faces.

"Put my children down and I won't kill you." I said pissed. I was pissed off.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't?" a female voice asked. Izzy cursed softly.

"Ginny put my kids down now!" I yelled.

"I will if you come with me." She said. She had her wand at their necks. One curse and their gone for good. "Ginny what do you want with me?" I asked trying to buy time.

"Harry I only want you. That's all." She said sweetly.

"Put my kids down and I'll come with you." I said

"Are you fucking crazy Harry! I'm not letting you go with her!" Izzy yelled

_Babe, I'm trying to buy us time the Aurors should be here soon. I'm going to get her to put the kids down first._ I thought to her.

_Fine. _She thought back. "Ok just put the kids down first then I will leave with you." I said.

"Hmm I don't know. How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

"It's not because I would not put my kids in danger. Like you are doing now." I said through gritted teeth. She looked like she was thinking it through.

"Ok." She said and threw my kids to the ground. I know she did not just do that.

"Did you just throw my kids?" Izzy yelled. She went and picked them up.

"It's gonna be okay. You hear me it's going to be okay." I said hugging Jessica to me.

She was sobbing now. Jalen wouldn't stop crying. "Big boy. Jalen everything is going to be okay? Can you be a big boy for me?" I asked him. He nodded through his tears.

"Ok I need you to take care of your mom and sister. Can you do that?" he nodded. "Ok I want you to take this." I took off the Potter ring and put it in his hand. "Don't lose it ok?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"Daddy don't leave." He said

"I need you to be strong for mom and Jess." I said

"Aww this is such a cute moment and all but we must go. Harry?" Ginny said holding out her hand.

"Ginny shut the fuck up!" Izzy yelled. I was wondering why she was so quiet.

"No you look bitch-" she was cut off when the aurors came in. That's when everything went crazy. Ginny ran for it and Izzy tried to attack her before she left.


End file.
